It has long been known that the area around a bathtub or shower stall for holding and storing containers for shampoo, hair conditioners, and other objects is limited. Today, most individuals store these containers or objects on rack structures supported by the shower head, or on small ledges located in the corners and sides of the bathtub or shower stall. Unfortunately, the amount of space available in such structures or locations is limited and not well suited for all individuals. In addition, such structures and locations are not well suited for holding a large number of different containers or objects commonly used while bathing or showering.
In addition to not having sufficient storage space, handling such containers or objects while bathing or showering can also be difficult. This is especially true when the user's hands are wet or when his eyes are closed. These factors often cause the user to mishandle or drop the container which may cause injury or breakage.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a organizing device that can be easily attached to a vertical surface near a bathtub or a shower stall that can conveniently hold and store a plurality of containers or objects used while bathing or showering.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device that can be easily and conveniently attached in different locations to the vertical surface without requiring modification of the vertical surface or damage thereto.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such a device that can help the user handle objects while bathing or showering.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.